USB flash drives are now quite popular for data storage and transfer, authentication, and so forth. The normal construction has a body with a connector extending from the body. A releasable cap covers the connector when the USB flash drive is not in use. The cap may be a separate component, or may be attached to the body. However, caps become lost, or may be accidentally removed from the cover or connector and the connector can be damaged. This renders the USB flash drive virtually useless.